More Pranks by Fred and George Weasley
by Vipergirl
Summary: If you wanted to know more about Fred and George's pranks click here! Ok, summary stinks, but plz read anyway! For all those who loathe Umbridge!
1. The First Day Back

More Pranks by Fred and George Weasley.

Hello! This is my first fanfic, so I beg you guys to review, come on, REVIEW! Lol, it would really be great if you wouldn't mind emailing me, so I can respond to your reviews. I'm sorry if this story sucks. Oh well.

"Well, What you reckon we should do George?" I asked my twin after our first meal of the year at Hogwarts. Whatever we do, will have to make her job here, er, _difficult._ "Dunno, that Umbrige woman is a real piece of work isn't she?" I smile at my brother, "Cheers mate! Nothing we can't handle!"

"Ya, but still," He replies, and he's actually serious! "She seems almost, _evil,_ you know? Not your everyday teacher who needs a lesson herself…" He trails off; I'd never seen him that worried, well, not over something like this anyway. "Oy! Oy! WOULD YOU WAIT 5 BLOODY SECONDS?"

Ah, our dear little prefect brother, Ronnie. By now, George's face lightens up. This will be fun. "Oh ho! My apologies, didn't see ya there, mind the prefect Fred, don't want to land in detention do we?" "Oh of course not, the first day of school?" I answer back sarcastically, "It's getting rather boring don't you think? Besides, now that ickle Ronnie poo is here, we'd better shape up or who knows what he'll do?"

By then his face gives his red hair a run for its money. "oh, shut up." He mutters, "Any way, I wanted to know if, well, you saw anything pulling the coaches on the way to Hogwarts, you know, some sort of, _horse_? I begin to tell him he might have over exerted himself as prefect, but of all people, **George**, stops me! "Wait," He says to me, "Did, _you_ see it, or _Harry_?" I'm bewildered, but come to think of it, Ron and Harry are best mates, and odd stuff does seem to happen to Harry, you know, besides the Dark Lord bent on killing him and all. "… Well, um Harry did" He looks down, wow, are brother really is a good mate to his friends… he's still a failure to me and George for becoming a prefect though.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I'm pretty sure I know what it is, and nothing's wrong with him." "Really?" Asks Ron, smiling now. "That's great! See ya in the common room!" All I can do is stare blankly. "What the bloody hell was that all about?"

"You know Fred," George says, "If you spent time paying attention in Care of Magical Creatures, you'd know." He says with a Hermione-ish air, and were both about to cracj up when… speak of the devil!

"I'm glad to see _one_ of you at least took my advice."

George waits till Hermione's gone and bursts out laughing, "_Ya_," He chokes, "_That and I've become Percy_!" We spend quite a while calling Percy names that made McGonagall chase us, and went to the common room. In case you don't know, that f- ummm, sorry Professor, "_she followed us here?" _ gitPercy betrayed the whole family (this goes way on past being a prefect!) He pledged himself to the Ministry, and told us to do the same, or we were out of the picture, so all you can see of the family picture is George and my heads glaring at him and Percy with a face of satisfaction that deserves to be punched. (Mind you we tried, but Dad held us back) He thinks there's no truth to what Dumbledore's got to say, and Harry's a raving loony. Don't think he liked the present we gave to him for Christmas, though I've got to say, George and I_ meant_ to make book open at its own accord and scream what ever was on the page, usually something embarrassing, or cursing at him. Ahh, that was the best Christmas ever. Well, after Harry's trial, his true colors show, and now we don't speak or talk to him. (Unless it's just George and me talking and planning his death, I think being mummified alive would be good, from what Bill says…) Well, now were going to have to go to bed now, we have Umbrige in the morning, at something tells me that she's not your everyday Ministry-approved teacher… What am I talking about every day? This is horrible! Fudge hates Dumbledore! And what was George talking about when Ron came up to us? Well, isn't anyone gonna tell me? Well? Well? Oh whatever, I'm going to bed… yawn "'Night"……………….. "Night Fred" "You were awake the whole time!"

Well? What did u think? Did you like it? Please review! And if you want me to respond, send an email to Cant wait to here from you! Thanks everyone! bows


	2. So the War Begins

K, its me again, oh! Almost forgot, did u guys know I don't own "Harry Potter"? Lol, I don't, and will never, own Harry Potter, those books belong to J. K. Rowling. So, please review, I'm very grateful! This chapter is really long, and I wrote most of it after 12:00, wow, it's now 1:03 in the morning… please review and tell be if something is wrong! (Remember this is my first fanfic!)

So the War Begins

"Well, I never thought I could be so worried by a teacher…"

said George to me when we went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"You know, I was thinking the same thing…" I say as I pile eggs on my plate. Wow, I'm actually nervous about a teacher, _Fred Weasley is intimidated by a teacher! _ Oh, and if you tell anyone, I'll kill you, anyway-

"You know, there's something about her that makes me want to chuck her to the giant squid…" said George after awhile.

All of a sudden, we spot Harry, Ron, and Hermione coming towards us. "Bad luck mate, you got Umbridge first…" says Harry coming closer. "I know first hand she's not the most pleasant person around."

Ya, Harry had to meet her when his trial was held, and we didn't like what we heard. Hermione looks impatient, and eventually says, more to her self, "I don't like this, I don't like this at all…"

"What" I ask?

"This whole Umbrige thing, she was picked by the ministry, and so you know she's not going to be on Dumbledore's side, or Harry's." she says, as though I should have read her mind.

"Ah, well you know," says Harry "She can't be against me like the last Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was, you know? I mean, after all, he was supposed to be dead, was totally mad, and tried to kill me."

"Well, better luck this year mate!" Says George slapping him on the back.

Well, there's the bell, George and I say good-bye and head for DA.D.A. We take our seats by Lee, and he asks us, "So, how are the, er, the S.S.'s coming along?"

" We got loads of stuff, er, _over the summer_ you might say…" George responds. I mean, we cant really tell anyone where we were. No I'm serious, we can't.

"Ah, right, I'm guessing not from your mum?" says Lee thinking we meant something else.

"Are you kidding? This was our good-bye present" I say sarcastically, pulling out some pixie powder.

"Where the bloody hell did you get that?"

Well, I don't blame him, I mean, this stuff isn't easy to come by.

"Mundungus" says George shortly, and I'm glad he thought of something to say, because I sure didn't.

It seemed to be enough to Lee though. He went to pulling out his book and wand.

"_Hem hem_" (Oh damn, I forgot she did that annoying little cough-thing…) "Hello class!" She said brightly, making it hard for Lee, George, and I to stop from snorting with laughter. "I'm afraid I didn't hear, you, _GOOD MORNING CLASS_!

We decide to let this little mix-up pass, well get her for something else.

"Hello Professor Umbrige" the class says, rather half-heartedly.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you all very well, and having a very productive year, I hope." She says, grinning at us as if we were 5. Gimme a break!

"I wonder what happens if you do _this_?" I whisper, and point my wand up under my desk, twirl it, and say, "_Inotatma_." Nothing.

"Ok, my turn," Lee whisper doing the same as I do, but with a flick, and the incantation, "_Tutankhamen_"

"What was that suppose-" but all of a sudden, some kind of salt spits out of the end of Lee's wand. "It looks like what they used in Egypt to preserve mummies…" said George. "Good one Lee! A bit more practice and you'll have it down!" This game we do helps to pass the time.

"But in order to accelerate," we hear a sudden, sharp voice say, and upon turning around, realize is Umbrige. "Steps must be taken; the Ministry will no longer allow non-productive class work. We will begin with learning spells that you are obligated to be acquainted with for your N.E.W.T.'s You will learn nothing else from hear on out."

Back to her regular high-pitched girlie voice, "Wands away, please"

George and I stare at each other. _Wands away? _Is she mad?

"I see some of you seem to not have heard me," she says in the same annoying voice. "WANDS AW-" "Half a moment!" I say and stand up, "What do you mean_, wands away_? This is Defense Against the Dark Arts for crying out loud, how are we going to defend our selves if we don't learn anything?"

"Your hand is not raised Mr. Weasley" she says rather coldly. "But any way, I must contradict you. We will indeed, be learning in my class room. There is simply no reason to be using wands."

"Oh, I see, you expect us to learn it by reading about it I suppose?"

"_Yes_, Mr. Weasley, that in _exactly_ what I expect." Now she sounds dangerous. "I will have all you know, this method is Ministry approved, so you should have no-"

"So if were attacked by Death Eaters, you want us to **read** at them!" I couldn't help it, this was unbelievable, George stands up besides me.

"Hold on Mr. Death Eater sir," he says, his face screwed up in concentration, "If you could just stay still long enough for me to read the Full Body Bind curse, I'll cast it on you as soon as I can…" Umbrige doesn't move, her mouth is hanging wide open, as though she intends to eat us all. George takes that as a sign to keep going. "Ok, it says to wave and snap. Petrifocus Totallis!" My arms squeeze tightly against me, but that's all that happens, then my arms are back to normal.

"Um," I say, "I'm going to have to kill you now"

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" I didn't know who said it, but looking around, I see Umbrige with her face very red.

"How-dare-you?" She stumbles.

"Well, see, we wanted to act out the last few seconds of our life," I say sarcastically.

"There is no reason to believe what-so-ever the there are any of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's followers anywhere near us." She says to us and the class.

"Except that's what Dumbledore and Harry believe!" Lee joins us, yelling angrily. Good old Lee…

"Now see here! I will not have my class in an uproar over the visions of a disturbed boy who constantly seeks attention!" all traces of girly-ish-ness gone from her voice.

"Harry is not mad, he's obviously saner than you are! We cant learn spells if we don't ever use them!"

"IF YOU STUDY THOUROGHLY AND READ THE BOOK, YOU WILL LERN HOW TO DO THE SPELLS AND WILL BE ABLE TO PREFORM THEM DURING NEWT'S UNDER MINISTRY SUPERVISION! THERE IS NO NEED TO PRACTICE ANYOTHER TIME!"

"WHAT IS IT WITH ALL THIS MINITREY STUFF! ARE YOU AFRAID THAT WERE GONNA ATTACK THE MINISTRY OR SOMETHING?"

Then the look on her face tells me I'm right on the mark.

"No way," says George.

The whole class looks from Umbrige to Lee, George and me, bewildered looks on their faces, except one girl from Slytherine, who's smiling at me, not smirking, smiling.

All of the sudden, the bell rings, George, Lee and I look at each other, and run out of Umbrige's class, all the while, that girl keeps popping in my head…

"Damn!" Lee exclaims as we walk to History of Magic, "That was the most disruptive thing we have ever done, this calls for celebration!"

He pulls out 3 bottles and uses the refilling charm to fill the once empty bottles with butter-beer!

"Cheers mate!" he says.

"Cheers!" we both say. As we drain our cups I think to my self, and I'm pretty sure George is thinking that same thing, "So the War Begins…"

ok every one! I've finally redone this chapter! I think its ok now… oh well! Please review! Thx!


	3. Surprises

Halloo! Thank you for reviewing! It helps a lot!

Machiavelli Jr: Thanks! Ya, my spell check must be off, also, remember I wrote the 2nd chapter at 12:00! I know it's hard to follow but bear with me, I'm going to edit and redo it so it isn't so full of errors. Sorry! I'll try not to do that from now on… And I forgot that's how you spell her name! Thx! feeling stupid but grateful Well, here's the next chapter! (by the way, I spelled halloo like that on purpose! Lol) Holy crap! I wrote a lot! I'm still on the second day!

Surprises

"Well, never been more grateful to go to History of Magic." I say as Lee, George, and I take our seats in Professor Binns's class room.

"Ya, I know what you mean," says Lee, "We weren't exactly model students…" George laughs, "That's an understatement"

"Well, settle down students, settle down" Binns says.

"Never mind" I say as he starts to drone on and on about early wizards and their wars.

"Oh, never fails," I say smiling at a fly, "There's always one in here"

"Well, I want to go first" says Lee.

"…_in 45 AD, while they still struggled with the trolls from time to time…"_

"Wingardium Leviosa!"Whispered Lee. The fly moved around the room in the direction of Lee's wand, under the table of course. He zoomed it around Binns's head and shot it up again. No matter how many times we do this, he never thinks it's us, and we've been doing it for years!

_"…never seen again, but they believe his head lies at the bottom of the…"_

"Ok, I'm gonna do it!"Whispers Lee.

"Nah, you'll get caught" said George. Personally, I wanted to see him do it.

"He won't know."

"How can he not notice?"

"Come on this is _Binns,_ he's a ghost remember?"

"All right, but I'm warning you…"

All of the sudden, Lee sends the fly straight through Binns's head, and all he does is scratch it!

"Oh my gosh! He didn't notice! He felt it, but doesn't no what happened!" says George, fighting to keep from choking with laughter.

"I-don't-believe-it!" Says Lee, also fighting back. Thankfully, we know how to laugh with out making much noise (though it's also painful.) Pretty much, you just force all the air out of your lungs and take only small breaths of air when you feel like you won't make mush noise. This has saved our necks tons of times. Giving the fly some mercy, Lee relives it from the charm.

_"… was won much to the goblins' outrage, and we could then begin to repair…"_

My god, how thick can you get? Nearly Headless Nick would have known, and he doesn't have his head full on anyway. Well, I guess that's kinda obvious…

The bell rings, and we get out of there fast. Once we're safely away, we collapsed and laughed till we thought our ribs would burst. Once we'd composed our selves, we go to the Great Hall for lunch.

To congratulate our selves, we piled our plates high with food, much to the irritation of Hermione ("Honestly, they'd be insulted if we didn't!") and recounted our time with Umbridge.

Harry's face lit up, Ron looked as though Christmas had come early, and Hermione actually hugged us. And to top it all off, that Slytherin girl comes up to us. "Er, hello." She says. "I just wanted to say, I thought it was really great of you guys to stick up for Harry and Dumbledore like that."

All we can do is stare blankly. What! A Slytherin? _A Slytherin said that? _

"What are you playing at?" asks George, "You're a Slytherin, you hate Dumbledore!"

"I do not!" She says defensively. "Since when can you decide what people think?"

"Well, after all, you are a Slytherin." I say. But, I seemed to have offended her. She looked down and gritted her teeth, "_I_ didn't choose what house I went into!" and storms off.

We're all left in silence… Finally, Hermione says, "Well, that's never happened before." George is still staring after her, a confused look on her face. As she sits down, I realize that she's sitting alone at the end of the table.

"That's the First time I have ever heard of a Slytherin not wanting to be one" Says Lee. "Or complementing a Gryffindor." I keep watching her, her back is turned toward us, her long, black hair reaches her hips; it doesn't look as though she's eating…

"Ummmm, I'm going back up to the common room," I say, "Gonna go work on the S.S.'s." I invent.

"Ya, I think I'll go to, we need to work on the no- the thing!" He says loudly, trying to hide what he'd almost said.

"What _are_ you guys making?" Asked Hermione suspiciously.

"Cakes." I say and we head up towards the common room. Damn, I wanted to see if I could catch that Slytherin girl…

"What a weird girl" says George. "Seems pretty far to go for a prank." I just nod my head.

"'Know what ya' mean" is all I manage to say. All of a sudden, I see a black dot move out of the corner of my eye. "Ah, er, wait!" I say to George, "I left the stupid er, unicorn hair over there." I invent.

"You can't leave that stuff lying around!" George scolds.

"Right. Meet you in the common room, don't wait up!" I say and sprint off. Just when I think I've lost her, I see her walking down the stairs to what I guess is the Slytherin common room.

"HEY!" I yell when I get near her. Thankfully we're the only ones there or this might have been awkward. She turns around, a surprised look on her face, but as soon as she realizes it's me, she starts to glare. It's almost scary.   
"What do you want?" She demands, her green eyes narrowed.

"Er, um, I uh, wanted to know why you, you know, walked up to our table. I mean, we're supposed to be enemies, and well-" I finish lamely. She's really starting to freak me out, that glare is powerful.

"If you must know, it's because I thought it was nice that someone stood up to that foul women. There is no way I can learn new spells by reading. And like you said, it won't do much good to read at Death Eaters." Here she laughs, but it's not cold like the other laughs we get from Slytherins, it's, well, I can't describe it. Anyway-

"I really do believe Harry, and Dumbledore, no one would make something up like that about Cedric, besides, I've been expecting it. I knew Voldemort would have made himself as immortal as he could. But I didn't think he would return so soon."

I'm stunned, I don't know what to say. "You're not evil." Is all I can say. Immediately I wish I could melt where I was standing, but of course that doesn't happen.

But now she's laughing again. "No one said that to be in Slytherine you had to be evil, if you pay attention to the sorting hat." Here she laughs again, "No, I think I got in because of this." She says. She closes her eyes, smiles, then points her wand at me and yells, "Expecto Patronum!"

All of a sudden, a white mist comes out of her wand and slowly transforms into a snake. "Don't worry, he doesn't bite." She says smiling. It slowly coils around her, and stares at me."I was able to make him when I was twelve."

"Twelve! That's even better than Harry!" No wonder she was in Slytherine, she had amazing power. And her patronus was a snake.

"Yes, and he's been my best friend. Patronuses are alive you know, they live on your happiness, not at all like dementors, and they are truly wonderful." She smiles at the shining snake, and begins to pat it.

"Well, why is it a snake?" I ask. "I mean, you know Salazar Slytherine loved snakes."

"He could love nothing." She says rather coldly. "But anyway, I know there is a big green serpent on our house flag, I haven't missed it. But snakes are my favorite animal, they're so cute, and fascinating, and it always seemed like something that could always protect me. That's why my patronus is a snake, not because I'm evil or anything."

"Ya, well, sorry for being a little, er,"

"Biased?"

"Ya, it's just that there's never been a Slytherin that's-"

"I'm not a Slytherine," she says interrupting me. "I'm a student at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She says. She smiles and turns around and leaves.

Wow, that was interesting. Holy crap! I should have been back by now! I run towards the common room, hoping against hope George doesn't know I'm gone. Oh of course he'll know! I burst through the common room, and everyone turns and stares at me, I'm breathing heavily, so everyone knows I've been running.

"Where have you been!" George asks. "You should have been here ten minuets ago!" All I can do is tell him the truth right? Nothing else to say. Just got to fess up. Ok, here goes.

"I'm-going-to-kill-that-bloody-ghost." I say between breathes. What, you though I _was_ going to tell him the truth? I'm a Weasley twin after all! I don't crack that easily.

"Oh, he didn't get the unicorn hairs did he?" He whispers.

"Nope, I got 'em right here." I say as I reach into my pocket and pull out the shining hairs. George smiles. "You scared me for a second Fred! I thought that's why you wanted to kill Peeves! Good luck with that by the way." He says smiling. It's not easy to lie to my brother, but what could I say?

"He gave me hell though, trying to get away with them. Ah well, we have a free period to work on them, that should give us time to find a cure at least." I say. Then we go over to Lee and begin working on the- hey! I can't tell you that! That's confidential right there! You can't expect me to let you in on everything we do you know! Maybe next chapter.

Weak ending, I know, oh well. Heeheehee, you'll be hearing more from the Slytherin girl later. Wow, I really need to get to a new day. Please review, I can't tell you how happy I get reading them! Thank you for your help! Vipergirl


	4. Submission or Punishment

Hokay. (if I spell a greeting weird, I do that on purpose) I hope you liked the previous chapter! Ok, this is the next day, (finally) from _George's_ point of view. Please continue to send me your reviews! They really help!

Avchocaholic: Hey! I'm glad you like it! Yay! Your review really made me happy! People are actually reading this! Yay! Thx.

BAGGE: oh trust me! They will get punished. (Umbridge will regret it though)

Kate: YAY! I'm so happy you like my story! I promise ill keep writing! I'll try to do it more often, but it takes a while cause I suck at proofreading.

Love-is-Everything: As u can see from the answer above, grammar is not my strong point. Thanks for pointing it out though. I'll try harder! And try to be clearer! Sorry!

IM SO SORRY! Well, my computer blew up. Twice. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting, but we had nothing to back it up. Oh, and I'm sorry to those who found my story displeasing. I'll take more time to proofread and make it better. I realize I keep switching between present and past tense, so from now on I'm making it present! Please be patient with me!

Ok, here's the next chapter, enjoy! (Now that I'm done, I realize how long it is. - -;

Submission or Punishment

"Ahh-ummmm-erggg-huuu" I yawn as I wake up very unwillingly. Last night was murder! But at least we found out the cure for the- I mean, uhhh, oh screw it, I'll let you in on the "project". Well, Fred and I call them Skiving Snack-boxes. They're for our joke shop that we plan to put up when we leave Hogwarts. Thanks to Harry of course. When he won the Triwizard Tournament, he gave us the winnings. We're looking at roperty now. We have all kinds of stuff. We reckon that when we have to leave Hogwarts, at least we can still be remembered. We're gonna go down is school history for something! Kind of a sad topic though.

Oh! About the cure. Well, one of the things in the Skiving Snack-boxes is a Nosebleed Nougat. Well, after extensive research (and many a trip to the Hospital Wing) we finally found a cure! So now you won't just shrivel up from blood loss. We no longer have to sell it cheap, although we weren't selling many anyway. So, eat the half that gives you nosebleed, it gets you out of class, then pop in the other half, and your cured, free to walk around the school at your leisure! Are we brilliant or what? And that's not all. We have Fainting Fancies, (well, only the symptom part, no cure,) Puking Pastilles, and tons more! We have everything you need to be a top notch pranker. We improved the Dung-Bomb, made eavesdropping possible from half way across the room, and we are close to making our own Marauders' Map. (Ah, Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs, we owe them so much!) And we owe it all to Harry! Of course, were not supposed to tell any one.

Although, I'm kind of worried. I mean, I know we're not model students or anything, and we have broken a few laws, (no we haven't murdered anyone) but still. _Why would Fred lie to me?_

Oh don't give me that look. Of course I knew! Being twins, you get to learn a lot about each other. I know when he's lying. I guess he knows when I'm lying to, but we never show it. He's got some good reason, 'cause we tell each other everything. So I'm not worried. But should I be? Well, I guess I should be more worried about that Umbridge woman. I think we're in for hell today. Nice start to the morning, isn't it?

---------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

When Fred finally rolls himself out of bed, we make our way to the Great Hall. We spot Harry, Hermione, and Ron. As we near them, we notice Harry looks slightly upset. We sit opposite them and begin piling our plates. Hermione appears to be comforting Harry.

"So wassup?" I ask with food in my mouth. Hermione glares reproachfully at us. But before she can start raving about house-elves, Harry speaks.

"Seamus and I had a row last night. His mum thinks I was lying about Voldemort and Cedric."

"Well, I assume they'll realize you're right when a Death Eater pops up at their house and-"

"Oh stop it Fred! That isn't funny and you know it! You know as well as I do that that could very well happen." Of course, Hermione is taking things too seriously. Honestly, I really think she doesn't understand how or what a joke is.

"Come on, we don't really want him to die. Although that would be undeniable proof." I say. Harry laughs, but Hermione just mutters, "Honestly…" Ron hasn't said anything, probably hoping we won't notice him. We don't consider him a threat just because he's a prefect. He knows that. So he tries to remain hidden when we're around.

"Oh! I almost forgot! What was this doing in the Common Room?" Hermione whips out one our 'Galleons of Galleons!' posters we put up for people to come try our Skiving Snackboxes. Or rather, first years to be our paid lab-rats. "You can't go around giving these to people! I only know of some of the stuff, but what if you made one of the students faint and put them in a coma! And who knows what else you have!"

"We do. Hermione, come-on! There perfectly safe! Oh that reminds me. I over heard Ronnie saying he'd like us to hurry it up a bit. They're also _perfectly_ safe as well, but we will make you pay more."

"Why me?" Ron asks defensively.

"Because you're a failure to the family." Fred replies. I laugh at that. Ron's ears turn red, and he stuffs his mouth with food.

"Well, I guess we'd better go, we've done enough damage hear." Fred says standing up. I suppose it's because he doesn't want to spend anymore time than necessary arguing with Hermione. Why is she so protective of first years when she doesn't even know them? Oh well, on to class. We try to leave, but Hermione stops us again. We both roll our eyes and look at her.

"And another thing. Why on Earth didn't you try to be friends with that Slytherin girl? I keep telling you that we need to try a little more inter-house-"

We turn and leave as Hermione yells at our backs. Its like we never left home. Our bloody mother followed us.

-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------

Even though we ran the whole time, Fred and I were almost late. (I don't think I need to tell you that we weren't in hurry to start class.) The class is rather loud due to Umbridge's absence. Crap! The door suddenly flies open and she emerges, menacingly, and strides to the front of the classroom. Now it's quiet. Really quiet. All eyes are on us, or Umbridge. The Slytherin girl is staring at us, I notice. Well, our general direction; she's making sure not to make eye contact with me.

"Good morning, class!" I still can't believe that high-pitched girly voice comes out of a toad like Umbridge! A few people mutter good morning back, but thankfully that's enough for Umbridge.

"Well, today we are going to explore the spell, "Arirar posseum". A simple spell that enables you to momentarily place the creature you cast the spell on in what ever pose you find suitable. Oh, Mr. Jordan." She says, startling Fred, Lee, and I. "You couldn't possibly think that we would be using _wands_ today, could you? Trying a dangerous spell like that in a _clas room_? Oh, my oh, my; now that simply won't do."

Ours aren't the only faces looking crestfallen.

"Now everyone take out your book and begin reading pages 20 to 40. Come on then! Chop chop!"

I hate her voice.

For the next hour Fred, Lee and I stared at each other between reading all about how Marvin S-something found out how to make the spell and all this other stuff we will never again use in our lives. I mean come on! Fred and I had been figuring out spells for years, but do we have a book about _us_? Oh, well, never mind then…

All of a sudden, she puts one hand on my shoulder, and the other on Fred's. I suppose Lee is very thankful he's sitting on the far right.

"I would very much like to speak with the two of you after class about your little disruption the other day." she said. You could almost see the poison dripping off the words.

"Ah, yes, we've been meaning to speak to you about that." My brother replies, without even taking his eyes off the book. "I think we can make some time, eh George?" All right! That's sure to piss her off! I try to keep from laughing but Umbridge's shocked face is making hard.

"I think that fits our schedule just fine," I say. Must-not-laugh. I can tell that this is not the reaction Umbridge was expecting. "Yeah, if we could borrow some of your time later it would be most helpful."

I thought we had kept our little 'conversation' rather low, but it seems everyone in the room has noticed Umbridge's close proximity to us. That Slytherin girl is looking in our general direction but still making sure not to make eye contact with me. I can feel the Toad's fingers squeezing my shoulder harder and harder. "Well, you may take all the time you need so that we may become _clear_ with each other," said Umbridge. The way she said 'clear' made it sound like there would be little discussing, but mostly reprimanding. Oh well, Fred and I actually take pride in the various punishments we've endured. Especially Snape's. I don't think he has any idea how much stuff we were supposed to clean up that sort of found its way into our pockets. And no good prank is complete without a good punishment; otherwise it would be too easy.

And then, all too soon, it was time for class change. Some of those leaving give us encouraging smiles, whiles others (mostly Slytherins) laugh at us and smirked. Lee gave us the thumbs up. Lucky stiff. We answered the encouraging ones with a nod or grin, and the others we flipped off under the table. As the Slytherin girl passed our table, she looks at the both of us, and winks! That was weird. Well, we have more important things to talk about.

Umbridge returns to her desk once everyone leaves. Well, it's time.

"Come here, you two, no need to be shy!" As she says this she waved her wand at the two nearest chairs and drags them even closer by saying _Accio chair_! (It's rather a hobby of mine to closely examine people using a spell I'm not familiar with in case I can use it to my benefit.) So Fred and I stand up and move closer to her. I'm not about to let a toad of a women get to me. But I really don't want to sit that close to her either. We walk up to her with an I-don't-really-care-what-you-do look that gets on most people's nerves. However, I don't think that Umbridge will crack under the normal circumstances. I know it will take much more.

"Well, well, well, where to start? How about with that ludicrous idea you tried to disturb the class with the other day? How would you like to explain that?" Umbridge begins.

"Well, you see we would like to ask you the same question. Since when did Harry become a raving loony after he's stopped You-Know-Who three times when your Ministry of Magic couldn't even find out he was attacking students at Hogwarts and did nothing to help?" I start off. Umbridge seems like she was about to answer but Fred butts in.

"And even though you have published hundreds of stories about him being a hero in the _Daily Prophet _you would turn right around and lie about him calling him mad? I thought Rita Skeeter was the only hag who printed false rubbish like that about people, but it looks like the Ministry is full of them." I know he's not talking about dad, but he gives me a slight look to let me know he's not anyway.

Her flabby face becomes slightly red with frustration. "It has still not been proven that those account are accurate. And if any such activity that might have taken place occurred, an official should have been notified."

"Yeah! Well, seeing as you're here, it gives us great comfort to know that he did the right thing by not involving the Ministry. Fat load of help you are." Fred says hotly.

"Why you-!" She begins, and then calms down saying, "It is help enough that you can finally have a decent teacher in a safe environment, which you should be thankful for, Mr. Weasley. May I add that the occurrences at this school are very over-exaggerated and I highly doubt that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could have gotten past the protection of the many teachers and not be noticed, or have taken refuge in some underground chamber? Those stories have no veracity."

That's it. I can't take that last comment.

"So you're saying…" I begin, trying not to yell in rage. How dare she… that stupid, lying, **toad**! "You're, _suggesting_, that Ginny Weasley, my sister, being taken down there where she would have _died, _is a lie? Do you have any idea what its like to think that someone that close to you is going to die, who's right under your nose, and you cant do anything to save them? Do you know what your implying by saying that it never occurred?" I stand up and slam my hands done on her desk. "You weren't there! You have no idea what happened! How can you sit there and decide things like that! How could you possibly know when you weren't even here! MY SISTER ALMOST DIED AND YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST DISMISS THAT?" I'm screaming at the top of my lungs. Ginny's always been close to me and Fred. I can't stand for anyone pretending that she was never in danger. Then Fred stands up beside me.

"I don't really care what the Ministry has told you," he says. "I don't care that you weren't there. I don't give a damn. But if you try to make us believe that our own sister was in no danger and that the worst feelings we had ever experienced were made up in our head? Ask anyone in this school. They'll all tell you the same. Ginny was taken by Voldemort, and he was in this very school."

That was the most serious I have ever heard Fred. I stare blankly at him for a moment, then go back to glaring at Umbridge. She seems taken aback and doesn't know what to do. Then she smiles. A really evil smile. She stands up and says in her most annoying, girly voice, "At the next class you are to apologize to the entire class. You will tell them that He-Must-Not-Be-Named has not returned, that Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident, and that Harry Potter is someone not to be trusted. You will say this at the beginning of our next class. If you refuse you will receive, _regretfu_l punishment." She's smiling. That repulsive woman thinks she can force us into this. She has no idea who we are.

Fred smiles at her calmly, and says, "Frankly, I would rather die. Please have your 'punishment' ready for us at the start of class."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so quick to choose that. My detentions are not to be taken lightly." Umbridge replies. So, she's trying to scare us into giving in. I give her a grin to match Fred's and say, "Well, just don't forget. We don't want to have to wait for you to decide." And with that, Fred and I turn and walk out of her classroom.

I close the door behind us, thinking over our little conference. What ever her punishment is, I know we chose right. I'm still secretly fuming. We walk a little down the hall and suddenly Fred turns around and punches the wall. I'm shocked that he'd do something like that. I mean I could tell he was mad, but still this is Fred. He's just standing there, glaring fiercely. A few seconds later, he relaxes his arm and smiles sheepishly. "Ouch. I now regret doing that." He takes his hand away from the wall and holds it. "You know, I'll never forgive her. For what she said about Ginny, or Harry."

"Oh, we will make her pay. But for now, let's just see how things turn out, ok?"

"Right yeah." Fred mumbles back. Then he smiles. "Guess what class we're missing?" I really have no idea, so I ask him. "Potions. I don't know whether to be happy or disappointed. Potions is our least favorite class, but Snape is bloody evil if you're late for his classes. But neither of us is really concentrating on that. Bloody toad-woman…

Ok! I did it! Finishing at 11:06 tonight! I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. bows I've been so busy and depressed. I'm sorry I made you wait! Please review. CC helps me not look like an idiot!

Megan


	5. Umbridge's Plan Backfires

Finally! It is done! Sorry it took so long, I had so much computer trouble. Please forgive me and I hope you like the next chapter!

Umbridge's Plan Backfires

Damn her. Damn Umbridge. She will pay. She may expect the full and complete wrath of both me and George. George and I …whatever. Anyway, after yesterday, she cannot be forgiven. I swear it! But, first we had better get to the Great Hall and eat. Being mad is making me hungry.

I finally haul George up and force him to change and go down to breakfast. (Honestly! How can you be that tired after what happened?) There we meet up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. And Ginny. Even though I'm still fuming, I force a smile on my face and dig into the sausages. If Hermione knew, she would probably try to get us to apologize or something, so George and I hide our anger.

I'm about to ask Harry to pass the kippers but then I notice Harry seems a bit out of it. Being the kind-hearted person I am, I ask him what's wrong. He looks up at me and with a serious face asks, "Do you think you'll be done with the puking pastilles by 5:00 tonight? I'd like to puke all over Umbridge at about that time."

"Well mate," George answers, although he's smiling, "We're just a bit busy today. We've got a detention with Umbridge at 4:00 today and we don't even know when it ends."

Harry looks up at us with an incredulous look on his face. "Not you too! My detention with her starts at 5:00 today! That bloody hag." Harry slams his knife down through his eggs and starts cutting them rather forcefully.

"She's really getting on everyone's nerves." Says Hermione with a sympathetic look towards Harry. "It really is awful; I don't see how we'll be able to learn anything."

"Out of all the teachers we've had, including the ones who tried to kill us, she's the one who will probably teach us the least!" Ron declares. George and I glance at each other and realize he's probably right. That's really sad.

"Agh! Why do we have to have her first thing in the morning!" I add. I mean, it's like the whole day is ruined right after we eat!

We just sit there and eat for awhile thinking about what a problem Umbridge is going to be, when all too soon, it's time for class.

---------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

We take our seats beside Lee. He tries to cheer us up by insulting Umbridge but it's not really working. He sighs and pulls out his book, knowing it's inevitable that we read today. This isn't working. We can't pass anything 'learning' like this. Although, that's never really concerned us before. But it's no fun when you're forced to not learn. Then, the door opens, revealing Umbridge.

The class goes totally silent. Umbridge strides slowly to the front of the class room. She slowly sits down in the chair and as though trying to drive us insane with her painstakingly slow movements, she shuffles her papers. Then she looks up at us.

"Good morning class!" She says in that fake, girly voice, never taking her eyes off us. "Good…morning…Professor…" the class answers back half-heartedly.

"Now, before we begin the lesson, I believe Mr. Weasley and his brother have an apology for the class today." _'Mr. Weasley and his brother.'_ I mock, thinking to myself. I would really like to drive something long and sharp through her head.

"Yes! Fellow students, may my brother and I have your attention for a moment? As our dear teacher Professor Umbridge said before, we owe you all an apology. First and foremost, I should like to apologize for interrupting the last class."

I look over at Umbridge. She's smiling to herself, probably pleased with the 'result'. Stupid toad. Like she can scare us into something like that.

"As it seems that in this class it is already hard enough to learn anything in from the dull books we are forced to read that ramble on and on about inconsistent topics. We apologize for taking away from the time you try to figure out exactly what the writer is talking about while still not mentioning how to cast the spell."

My turn. I stand up beside George. I may not be able to talk as fancy as George can, but I can say my piece.

"We would also like to apologize for stating earlier that we were in danger of being killed by Death Eaters and frightening you poor students for no reason." I smile down at them all and I can see a few suppressing laughter. "That is to say, as long as Dumbledore is our headmaster, you really have nothing to fear. I don't believe any of You-Know-Who's followers will stroll right up to the gate, asking for children to kill. I'm very sorry if I led you to believe such frightful visions." More people trying not to laugh, of course, Umbridge is not among them.

"Also, entertaining you with stories with what really happened and what will happen, while not being able to explain them in detail must be exasperating. We also apologize for that."

"And we apologize to everyone in this room, just because you're forced to come here." I finish. The Slytherines all look expectantly towards Umbridge, but she just sits there in shock. Except for that one girl. I've got to learn her name, That-Weird-Slytherin-Girl is too long. Everyone in Gryffindor is looking at us but not sure whether they should laugh, or feel sorry for us. We are, after all, going to pay hell for this. Though I must say it was worth it.

But when I look back over at Umbridge, I see she's standing there smiling too, but not the smile the other Gryffindors have. George and I stand there waiting for a while to see what she does. She's probably trying to think of something to do, but is trying to hide it behind her fake smile.

"Would you boys mind taking a seat? It's time we started class. I'm afraid your little silly games are inexcusable in my classroom, and although you will be punished, I can't have you taking up anymore of the students' time."

"Of course we will, Fred, after you." My brother says after Umbridge stops talking.

"Thank you, George." I say as I take my seat. We're really pushing our luck, but it was rather amusing if I may say so myself. Unfortunately, it's too quiet to do our 'random words and wand movements' game. Umbridge busies herself with some drawers and George and I smirk at each other. She's really trying not to blow up at us in front of the class. After an hour, class is over. Again, we sit there while all the lucky people leave, getting smirks from Slytherines and praise from Gryffindors. And That- Weird-Slytherin-Girl smiled at us. Odd.

"Now it appears we _still_ have some misunderstandings, how can we fix this? I have all ready given you a detention you have yet to attend and you refuse to apologize. Hmm…" Umbridge starts after a while. "How do you think this can be changed?"

"Well, I personally don't think that anything is going to change for a while." George says without even looking up. "We have yet to lie, disturb this excuse of a class, since reading a book can't possibly count as a lesson, and since our detention isn't until 4:00 today we haven't missed any detentions."

Umbridge stares intently at us, as if willing George to look up, but then says, "Oh, I don't believe that is true, Mr. Weasley. You have lied multiple times in my class, _today_, you have disturbed my class, _today, _and as for detentions, we shall wait and see won't we?"

"Of course we shall graciously attend our detention, have no worries over that." I say casually. Umbridge stops talking for a minuet as if trying to figure out what to say that will actually affect us. She stands up, (though I think she was taller in the chair) and places her hands on the desk. Then she stands up right and looks directly at us while we refuse to acknowledge her presence.

"I will see you later at detention then. You may go for now." Umbridge finishes.

"Right, see you then." I say before leaving. George and I get up and walk out of the class room.

"Right, see you then?" George asks me when he closes the door.

"That's all I could think of ok?" I answer.

"Alright." He says. "Ok, let's see. We have, Charms next. Not bad, better than Potions anyway."

"Ok, let's go then and catch up with Lee." I say and we sprint off. We're almost late but make it just in time. We sit next to Lee and wait for Flitwick to start. This is really isn't turning out to be a good day, but it is loud enough to say random incantations. At least there's that.

---------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

Four o'clock. Time for detention.

Once George and I arrive at Umbridge's room, we see she's standing at her desk, waiting for us. Honestly though, what kind of punishment could she give to us? It's not like we're easily fazed.

Umbridge finally breaks the silence. "Please you two, take a seat. By now, I'm sure you know what to do."

We take our seats, rather far from Umbridge, and await the horrible punishment she's been talking about.

"Unfortunately, I'm rather pressed for time today. Your ringleader, Mr. Potter, will be serving detention with me so I will have to send you to another teacher. I hear that your least favorite teacher is Professor Snape. I decided that you should spend your detention with him, so you can learn some respect from your teachers. Off with you now. Professor Snape has already been informed."

She has to be kidding? This is the horrible punishment she was talking about? Honestly, I'm a little disappointed. "Well, off we go then!" I say to George once I stand up. Once we're out of her class, we start laughing. Of course, if Snape's there, it will prove very hard to smuggle stuff out of his room but otherwise, we couldn't have done better ourselves!

Upon arriving to Snape's class room, we see him sulking in the corner, with a sour look on his face. He directs us to a desk with two wet rags and says we can't use magic to clean it up. Then he leaves the room. As if it couldn't get better, I look up and see the type of potion the class had been attempting to make. With the ingredients. "The Frog Throat Potion, a potion that, if swallowed, will cause the drinker's throat to swell and their voice become hoarse while small frogs jump up through the drinker's throat. This potion is the cause of the muggle expression, 'Frog in your throat'." George and I look at each other, our plan already near completion.

We spend the next two hours cleaning the class room, while gathering the ingredients from the floor and in desks. We found everything we need and memorized the instructions from the board. Snape hasn't come in once yet, and it's past 6:00. George and I make sure we've cleaned everything, and even find some old pixie wings we can use for our Puking Pastilles. Still Snape hasn't returned. We sit around for a while, then George finally speaks.

"Ok, we'll wait for 10 more minuets, then we're out of here. We've cleaned the whole class room, so Snape can't do anything to us if we leave early. It's not like he told us to wait until he returns."

"Indeed, I had not." Snape suddenly emerges out of the shadows, scaring both George and I more than we're willing to admit. "You may go, but if I see one little spill or stain or stray ingredient, you shall be very sorry."

I stand up and say, "Right, goodnight Professor." And follow George out. Well, we have everything we need, and I personally can't wait for tomorrow. And, believe it or not, Umbridge's class. We'll show every one just what a frog she is.

Oh my gosh! What do you think they'll do? (hahaha!) Yep, it's about time Umbridge gets it! If I get lots of reviews and C.C. I'll update faster! Unless of course, I get tons of "You suck, your story sucks, your grammar sucks, die." Or "I hate you, your story burns my eyes and I hope Yuki runs you over with his Mercedes while Shuichi beats you with his microphone and Ryuichi uses Kumagoro Beam on you…" (If you don't read the manga _Gravitation_, you won't understand that.) and stuff like that, I will go be emo and sit in a corner and hate myself. So, no Flames please! Fire's nice, but not when it's Flames!


End file.
